


I Would Stop Time For You

by MintFoxAuthor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Both Touko and Komaru are precious and I want to protect them, F/F, Fluff, I wrote Touko's POV, My partner wrote Komaru's, POV Multiple, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintFoxAuthor/pseuds/MintFoxAuthor
Summary: Sometimes, that moment that you meet them does just seem to be frozen in time.(A Toukomaru Soulmate AU)





	I Would Stop Time For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many many months ago for a fanfiction writing challenge, but never posted it on here. The person I wrote it with wrote all of Komaru's POVs and I wrote Touko's.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Touko's POV**

Touko had known her whole life that her clock would be counting forever. It was the mark of every lonely heart in the world.

You'd see it every-so-often, a middle-aged man or woman with the clock on their arm still visibly counting as they walked from place to place in shame, trying to cover it. Touko knew she would join them someday, the woman keeping her arm in her pocket as she went about her daily business.

'The only soulmate for me is books,' she thought often. Taking trips to the bookstore was a regular thing for her and she went often, hoping to find some escape from her awful mothers and father. After all these years she was still locked in closets as if she were some child.

Going to the bookstore was also a chance for her to spy on Byakuya Togami, a boy she often called "master," to his annoyance. She knew he wasn't her soulmate already. It had happened the day they met at school, Touko approached him, glancing at her clock as she spoke to him. Nothing happened. This frustrated her to wits end.

But Byakuya wasn't here today, and Touko was left in her own remoteness. Leafing through book after book, she traveled the shelves, not looking at where she was going.

Someone bumped into her.

It was a girl who looked to be around her age. Before she had run into her, she'd had her head buried in a manga she was reading, too engrossed in it to care if she hit someone.

"Hey! W-watch where you're going!"

**Komaru's POV**

Komaru looked up in surprise, the manga in her hands had pulled her into its world, so it took her some time to come back. But as she realized where she was and the fact that she must've bumped into the dark-haired girl in front of her, she let out a faint, almost inaudible gasp.

"I- I'm sorry," she stuttered, her cheeks grew redder out of embarrassment with every passing second. "I'm really, truly sorry for bumping into you! I didn't do it on purpose, I swear it was an accident!" She meant every word she said, but they still felt like a stupid excuse. 

When she heard a voice telling her to not scream around like this, she lowered her head and stormed out of the library, muttering another apology as she walked past the girl she had bumped into.

When she arrived at home, she ran into her room as fast as she could. As she threw herself on the bed, she pulled out her manga, ready lose herself in that other, more exciting world. But as she opened the thin book, something else cought her attention. She waited, but even after five minutes the time on her clock didn't change. 

The brown haired girl let out a scream filled with joy and excitement. She grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it as tight as she could. "I've found my soulmate, I've found my soulmate," she screamed, her voice muffled by the pillow, as she hid her face in it. 

But after that moment of sheer happiness, realization hit her like a cold shower in the winter. "I've found my soulmate", she said, now in a much calmer voice, "But I have no idea who it is."

She rolled on her back, still hugging her pillow, and stared at the ceiling. Was it someone at school? On her way to the library? 

Her mind stopped. Could it be, that her soulmate was the girl she bumped into today? And if that's the case, how should she confront her the next time they saw each other? What if she'd never see her again? If that girl was from another place, maybe she just came by, because she's visiting her family, or her class is on a school trip?

Komaru ran her hands through her short hair. She shouldn't think about this too much, it was bad for her head and she'd never been someone who solved their problems with only her head. She was more the trial and error type of person, someone who tried and tried until the problem was solved. Therefore, she decided to confront every student she'd talked to before continuing her search for her soulmate at the library. She felt insecure, but confident and wondered if her soulmate knew who she was and if him or her would wait for her until they'd meet again.

**Touko's POV**

Touko stared at the girl who had bumped into her as she blushed and apologized profusely for her carelessness. The girl turned tail and ran out the doorway, but Touko immediately regretted being so cold when she noticed something.

Her clock had stopped.

"W-wait!" She called to the girl, but it was too late, she was already gone. Anger boiled inside her.

"Crap! W-what if she was some kind of traveler?!" The shock of just having met her soulmate was still with her, especially since she didn't expect her soulmate to be, well, a girl. It was all so unexpected.

'I don't even know her name...'

Touko was forlorn as she flopped down on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow. "I'm hopeless," she groaned. "I can't believe I scared off my soulmate like that!"

She laid there for a few minutes before a thought occurred to her.

"T-that girl, she was reading a manga! She'll have to come back to get the next volume! I'll just approach her then."

After the final bell rang at school the next day, she set off to the library immediately. She sat at a table there, clicking her pen and glancing towards the door nervously.

"Just what on Earth are you doing today, pig?" Byakuya approached her.

"I-I'll have you know that I'm waiting for my soulmate," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Why would you ever think you'd meet your soulmate just because you started waiting for them?"

"I already did," she said, slightly drooling. "We bumped into each other while I was looking at books."

She showed him her clock.

"Hmph, I never thought the likes of you would ever meet your soulmate, but whatever you're doing, just keep it as far as you can away from me."

"No problem master." She stared back at the door.

'Come on mystery girl...'

**Komaru's POV**

The next day Komaru put her plan into action. Which means that she asked almost everyone at her school if their clock had stopped the day before, but she always got the same response; either they apologized politely and said no, or they ignored her. 

"Alright, so my soulmate is not a student from this school," she said, a bit of disappointment wavering in her voice. "I liked the idea of walking to class together, but I guess I can throw that into the trash can now." A sigh escaped her lips, she still had to check out the library, but if her soulmate wouldn't be there either, she had no idea what to do to find him or her. 

She might never find that special person and die alone, only 99 cats to keep her company in her last years as an old, lonely woman.

"No, Komaru, no," she told herself, lightly slapping both her cheeks with her hands to encourage herself a bit. 

'Your soulmate will show up soon enough, I just have to go to the library. What happens next can be decided later, and I definitely won't have 99 cats and die alone!' 

Filled with determination and positive thoughts, the short-haired girl set off to the place where she hoped to find the person she was looking for.

When she arrived at the library, one thing, or rather one person caught her attention immediately. 

The girl from yesterday, the one she bumped into, was sitting at a table, clicking a pen and staring at the door like she was waiting for it to blow up or like she expected to see a ghost walking through it.

Komaru swallowed, her heart started racing and she suddenly became really nervous. Should she just approach her and ask her the same question she had asked all her fellow students, or should she apologize again for the little incident the day before?

The girl decided to try the first option, she was afraid she might not be able to bring out the words if she didn't do it right off the bat. 

Suppressing her doubts, she walked up to the girl with new found confidence.

As she stood in front of the dark-haired female, she looked into her purple eyes and opened her mouth. "Excuse me, but...could it be that your clock stopped counting yesterday?"

**Touko's POV**

Touko jumped and blushed, surprised to see the girl again. This was it, her soulmate was back. This was everything Touko had waited for in her life.

"Y-yes, it did."

**Komaru's POV**

Komaru's face lit up as she heard those words. It was her, it really was, she was standing in front of her soulmate. She'd finally found her.

"Really?! I've been searching for you the whole day long! My name's Komaru Naegi and I guess I'm your soulmate, I'm so happy to finally meet you." 

With a bright smile on her face she reached out her hand to her soulmate for the first time, the future looking bright for both of them.


End file.
